


A reluctant matchmaker

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: In which Theseus helps his friend Percival confess his love for Newt and he regrets almost immediately.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 380





	A reluctant matchmaker

When Theseus hears his little brother refer to Graves as “Percy” it certainly doesn’t alarm him; it doesn’t surprise him either since Newt has been constantly traveling to New York and helping MACUSA in a few cases involving magical creatures.

It’s natural, it’s probably because they have worked together and since Graves is not a monster (no matter what some of his aurors say about his temper) they probably have a good relationship, perhaps they’re friends.

What surprises him though is when he sees his old friend again; last time Theseus saw him was a few months after he was rescued and he was not exactly at his best… mentally.

He was in good shape though and had the same unmatchable skills in wandless magic, he had become faster and even more aggressive in duels.

But he was grumpier, looking like nothing could make him happy and avoiding any kind of social interactions as much as possible.

There was something like a depressing shadow following him around everywhere and even though Theseus tried to talk to him about it Graves didn’t seem like he wanted to.

However, as soon as he walks in the pub next to his brother, Theseus sees in the table at the corner, Newt’s friends, some of the aurors and Percival Graves himself among them, looking like he’s having a good time.

He’s glad, although he can’t quite believe it… His old friend looks so much better now, smiling politely at something Queenie Goldstein (if he remembers the name correctly) tells him; even his aurors are more relaxed around him now.

Already wondering what happened, Theseus gets closer until he watches as Graves rises from his seat and then… everything makes sense.

“Newt!” The polite smile vanishes to be replaced by a huge grin that actually reaches his eyes this time.

The magizoologist waves a hand at him and even though Graves could perfectly wait there until Newt is in front of him, it seems it’s not enough because he takes a couple of steps to meet him in the middle.

“It’s been a long time,” he says and Theseus resists the urge to roll his eyes even before Newt speaks.

“It was only two weeks, Percy,” Newt points out.

“It was a long time for me,” the Director of Magical Security admits, almost shyly.

Theseus realizes in that moment, just as Graves ignores him completely and makes sure Newt sits right next to him at the table, that his old friend is in love with his little one.

He’s head over heels already and it looks like everyone else at the table knows, by the way they’re constantly exchanging looks every time Graves tells something to Newt.

Everyone except his brother of course, because that’s how Newt is.

Finally, Graves notices him and tries not to look tense in front of him, he also makes an attempt not to look constantly at Newt, but fails miserably too quickly.

Theseus sighs, asks for a fire-whiskey and thinks about what he should do first.

***

“So… when are you going to tell him?” He asks his friend the next day when they’re in Graves’s office. At least the man doesn’t act like he has no idea what Theseus is talking about.

“That obvious, huh?” Graves starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He is still staring at his desk rather than in Theseus direction.

“I haven’t seen someone less subtle in my whole life,” Theseus says, sitting right in front of him. “So?”

“I don’t think Newt would be interested in someone like me. I’m way older than him, I’m broken–”

“You’re just an idiot, that’s what you are,” Theseus huffs, feeling irritated. “Do you think I’d be here telling you this if I thought your love was unrequited?”

That certainly catches his attention and makes him look up at him. Theseus had never seen him look so hopeful in all of his life.

“So… Do you approve?” Graves asks, looking like he wants to run away at any moment. Theseus knows he’s desperate to go and find Newt.

“At least I know you’ll take care of him, but listen if you hurt him–”

“You’ll kill me of course,” Graves can’t resist any longer and rushes to the door. “Don’t worry, I’ll gladly let you do it if that happens!”

Theseus pinches the bridge of his nose as soon as Graves is gone, already regretting his decision.

***

He regrets it even more when Newt tells him the news.

“Percy asked me to move in with him,” he says, absolutely happy.

“What?” Even though Newt is no longer a child, it’s difficult for Theseus not to see him as his little brother that needs to be protected.

Graves walks back in the room and Theseus doesn’t waste any time to glare at him.

“You were supposed to ask him on a date!” He narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest while Newt rolls his eyes.

“I know I love him, why should we wait any–”

“He’s going to have his own room, right?” He knows he’s being unreasonable but Graves can’t seriously think he’s going to let him take Newt away from him just like that… Dating is one thing, but this…

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears and Graves looks anywhere but at Theseus.

So he’s definitely going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more fics on my tumblr blog----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
